


A Proper Vacation

by grrriliketigers



Series: The Rule of Threes [1]
Category: The Closer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fritz/Brenda/Sharon - in a committed triple, decide to take a vacation</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Vacation

Brenda blinked at Sharon. “Why are you packin’ so many sex toys?”

Sharon smirked. “I like sex toys.” 

“You know,” Brenda picked up a sort of wiggly double-sided dildo. “You are gonna get stopped at every checkpoint - it’s Murphy’s Law.” 

“Are you saying you’d be embarrassed to be seen with me with this?” Sharon held up a bullet vibrator shaped like a little rabbit, wiggling its ears at the blonde. 

“Kinda.” Brenda laughed, grabbing it out of Sharon’s hand. “We don’t need all this. I prefer skin on skin contact and I’m pretty sure if you want one of these:” Brenda held up a seven inch dildo, “I’m sure Fritz would be happy to oblige.” 

“Well his won’t do me any good if he wants me to use it on him.” 

“Oh!” Brenda exclaimed in intrigued surprise. “Has any man actually let you do that?”

“A couple.” Sharon nodded. 

"Okay, pack the sex toys." Brenda set the dildo back into Sharon's suitcase. 

Fritz walked into the bedroom. “Have you - oh, packing! That’s what I forgot to do… I don’t have time to pack; I have to get to work and then we have to get to the airport right after I’m done.” 

“Are you asking us to pack your bag?” Sharon smirked. 

“If you could it would really be a big help.” 

Brenda scoffed and was about to protest when Sharon laid a hand on her forearm. “Of course we will.” 

“Thank you!” Fritz let out a sigh of relief, “you’re both beautiful and perfect.” 

“We know.” Sharon batted her eyelashes. 

He kissed both of them before grabbing his wallet and identification badge from the dresser and hurrying out. 

Brenda looked to Sharon, unsure why Sharon had let Fritz get away with that. “Give me his suitcase.” Sharon said in a conspiratorial whisper. 

Brenda hauled the suitcase up from the floor. Sharon flipped it open and started transferring all the toys into his luggage and Brenda burst out laughing. 

Brenda pounced on the brunette, pushing her into the pillows and straddling her hips. “Oh my god, I love you so much.” 

Sharon’s hands gripped Brenda’s ass. “Prove it.” She purred. 

Just about twelve hours later they were walking into their suite and Sharon was still laughing. 

"Laugh it up, Raydor." Fritz teased. 

"The look on your face..." Sharon started laughing anew. She let go of the handle of her suitcase and pulled out her phone and scrolled up the pictures from the security line. 

Brenda leaned in to look again and chuckled. 

"I guess that's why they say not to let anyone pack your bags for you." Fritz grabbed Sharon around the waist. She giggled as he grabbed for her phone. 

"I've already emailed them to myself if you're thinking of deleting them." 

"Very sneaky." He kissed her neck and she mmmed, pressing back against him. 

"Hey you two." Brenda protested, "it's dinner time and we have all week to fuck Sharon senseless." 

“Mmm,” Sharon grinned, “I like the sound of that.” 

"Food first!" Brenda laughed. "You might want to check your eyeliner, looks a little smudged." 

"Oh, thanks." Sharon stole a kiss from Brenda on her way by. 

Once the door closed behind her Brenda turned to Fritz and whispered, "do you have it?"

He patted his breast pocket, "right here." 

"Should we give it to her at dinner or after dinner?" 

"After dinner on the balcony." 

"Don't lose it." Brenda warned. 

"I kept it safe for almost three months; it'll be fine." 

** 

Brenda held a bottle of chardonnay by the neck. "I'll meet y'all out there." She said, pointing the bottle towards the double glass doors. 

Fritz let Sharon and himself out onto the balcony. Sharon went to the railing and looked out over the water and Fritz admired a totally different view. 

"Sharon, for you." Brenda held out a glass of chardonnay when she joined them.

“Thank you, darling.” Sharon accepted the glass and sat down on one of the deck chairs as Brenda and Fritz did likewise.

Brenda took a sip of her chardonnay and then set it down. She held out her hands for Sharon’s and Sharon laid her hands over Brenda’s. "You've been with us for three years and lived with us for two and I've loved falling in love with you and having you around when I go to sleep and wake up."

Hearing the blonde's somewhat aimless speech making, Fritz added, “Sharon, we love you so much and you’re as important to us as we are to each other. We consider you our wife as we hope you consider us your wife and your husband.” 

“I do.” Sharon smiled and squeezed Brenda's hands and smiled at Fritz. “I love you both so much and I’ve never been happier."

Fritz pulled out a ring box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a shining gold wedding band. “We want everyone to know that you’re with us.” 

Sharon laid a hand over her heart and furrowed her brow with emotion. “This is so amazing.” 

Fritz plucked the ring from the box, “we got all of our initials engraved and we got yours engraved on ours.” 

Sharon wiped tears away. “It's so lovely." 

"Can I?" 

Fritz handed the ring to Brenda and Brenda took Sharon's hand. "Wrong hand, honey." Fritz whispered. 

Sharon and Brenda laughed and Sharon wiped at her eyes again. "I was just going to let her do it." 

Brenda took the correct hand and slid the ring onto Sharon's hand. 

"It fits perfectly!" Sharon exclaimed in surprise. 

"I used the one from Jackson to size - took the opportunity to have that melted down for you." 

"You didn't, did you?" Sharon blinked. "It was his grandmother's and Rosie wants it some day." 

"No, she didn't." Fritz gave Brenda's shoulder a squeeze. "We put it right back where we found it when we were done." 

"When did you do this? How did I not notice?" Sharon's eyes bounced between her spouses and the ring. "And, for that matter, how did Brenda manage to keep it a secret?"

"It wasn't easy." Brenda admitted. 

Sharon looked down at the band, "I love you both so much." 

Fritz took her by the hands and pulled her close, drawing her in for a deep kiss. Sharon moaned and Brenda protested. "Hey, don't I get a kiss? The ring was my idea." 

Sharon grinned, wrapping an arm around Brenda and gave her a quick but full lipped kiss. "Oh you're both going to be getting a _lot_ more than that..." 

Brenda cupped Sharon’s cheeks and pulled her in for a bruising kiss. By the time they separated they were both breathless when the kiss broke. Brenda trailed kisses down Sharon’s neck then dragging her teeth along her pulse point. 

Sharon moaned and Brenda sucked hard on the sensitive skin. Sharon couldn’t complain that it was inappropriate to show up at work with a hickey since they were on vacation for the next week and a half and she was going to take full advantage of that. 

Sharon reached her hand out, reaching for Fritz and he took her hand. Sharon liked to be in contact with both of them at all times and Brenda usually favored focusing fully on one or the other. Fritz loved seeing the two women he loved together. 

Brenda was definitely the most possessive of the three and she was currently laying claim to the older woman. She took hold of Sharon’s hips and yanked her closer and settling between her thighs. 

Sharon’s freehand stroked Brenda’s hair, briefly halting Brenda’s insistent movements to elicit a sweet smile. Brenda reached under Sharon’s flowy skirt to pull down her underwear and slid them down and off, discarding them haphazardly on the balcony floor. 

Brenda disappeared under the skirt and Sharon moaned, head lolling back. Fritz watched the rise and fall of her chest, the creamy skin of her neck and the sexy parted lips. 

Sharon squeezed Fritz's hand, biting her lip, conscious to be at least a little bit quiet. Brenda pulled her closer again and Sharon yelped in surprise as Brenda redoubled her efforts. 

This was just an apéritif - Sharon was going to come hard but quick, leaving her wanting more and the three of them always put on the whole spread. 

After Jackson the people that Sharon invited into her bed were few and far between and she amassed a sizeable collection of sex toys. The people around her age had been unimpressive sexually and Brenda and Fritz’s energy and passion was invigorating and contagious. 

Brenda and Fritz didn’t want for stamina but tended to favor and alternate between two or three positions even if they did often vary locale. Sharon had added nearly unending variety to their lives in so many ways. 

Sharon arched her back, gripping Fritz’s hand almost painfully as her body pulsed with orgasm. When she relaxed her back and laid against the pillow Brenda reappeared from under the flowing garment looking like the cat who ate the canary. 

Brenda straddled Fritz’s lap, clasping her hands behind his neck and drawing him in for a kiss. Tasting Sharon’s come on Brenda’s full lips was hypnotizing; Brenda ground down against him and his erection strained painfully against his jeans. 

Sharon let go of his hand and he used the opportunity to cup Brenda’s ass and pull her harder against him.The kiss broke just in time for them to see Sharon disappear back into the suite. Fritz lifted Brenda as he followed after the brunette. 

Sharon was already digging through Fritz’s valise and Fritz set Brenda on the bed. Brenda and Fritz started in on each other’s clothes even as they watched Sharon out of their peripheries. Sharon stood up and joined them on the bed, pushing something under the pillow. 

“You’re wearing way too much clothing.” A naked Fritz husked as he hovered over Sharon. 

“What are you going to do about it?” She raised her eyebrows suggestively. 

Fritz quickly divested her of the skirt while Brenda tugged the tank top off over her head. Sharon and Brenda shared a hurried and wet kiss before Brenda trailed down to capture one of Sharon’s between her teeth. Sharon pushed her chest into the contact and then moaned as Fritz hiked her leg up over his thigh. 

“Hold on,” Sharon said breathlessly. She twisted around to grab what she’d hidden under the pillow. She pulled a bullet vibrator and a wireless remote out of a small bag. She rolled over onto her back and held out the button to Brenda. 

Brenda accepted it with a mischievous grin. 

Sharon reached down and held the little vibrator against her clit. Sharon traced Fritz’s jaw with a fingernail, “as you fuck Brenda and she gets closer and closer to coming she’ll press hard and harder and we’ll all come together.” 

“So, you know, no pressure.” Brenda teased, wrapping her arms around Fritz again. 

“Oh, I’ve got this.” Fritz promised with a grin as he thrust deeply into Brenda. 

“ _Oh god_ ,” she moaned, giving the button a squeeze and Sharon echoed her moan. 

Brenda’s legs encircled Fritz’s hips, rising up to meet his thrusts. Sharon turned onto her side to face her lovers and used her spare hand to tease Brenda’s nipple, earning her a long squeeze. 

Hearing the grunts and moans and soft curses from Brenda and Fritz sent shots of arousal straight to Sharon’s core. She was so wet, the silver bullet sliding easily over her slick folds. 

Fritz wrapped his arms around Brenda’s back, pulling her tightly against his chest, thrusting hard and fast, Brenda’s hand clenching around the button. Sharon clenched her teeth as her orgasm was building insistently. Brenda’s murmurs, mumbles and moans were telling Sharon that she was just as close. 

Fritz’s fingers dug into Brenda’s skin, jerking erratically as he came. The new angle caused Brenda to gasp and curse and squeeze the button ever harder. Sharon’s whole body tensed and then let go, toes curling, eyes squeezing shut. Brenda dropped the button, clutching desperately at Fritz, pumping her hips, chasing her orgasm even as Fritz’s thrusts were slowing down. 

Sharon’s fingers, still wet with her own come reached between her two lovers to make tight circles over Brenda’s clit and she collapsed back against the pillows, her orgasm washing over her in waves. 

Fritz dropped down to lay next to the blonde. Sharon scooted close and drape an arm around Brenda’s waist, placing soft kisses on Brenda’s shoulder. Brenda tiredly reached up to run her fingers through Sharon’s hair. She kissed Sharon and then turned to kiss Fritz. 

“So,” Sharon propped herself up on her elbow, gracing her bedmates with a seductive grin. “Who’s ready to go again?”

**Author's Note:**

> I may keep going with this but for now this is a stand alone


End file.
